headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Vengeance Factor
"The Vengeance Factor" is the ninth episode of season three of the science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Timothy Bond with a teleplay written by Sam Rolfe. It first aired in first-run syndication on November 20th, 1989. Cast Starring Guest Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. * "The Vengeance Factor" and "TNG: The Vengeance Factor" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 40273-157. * The events of this episode take place on Stardate: 43421.9. * Combining the totals of all Star Trek related episodes up until this point, this is the 163rd episode of the franchise. * The events from this episode take place in the year 2366. * This is the first episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation directed by Timothy Bond. He directs two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Most Toys". * This is the only episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation written by Sam Rolfe. * Majel Barrett, who is the voice of the Enterprise computer, is the wife of franchise creator Gene Roddenberry. She also plays the role of Lwaxana Troi on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Allusions * Acamarian is a re-wording of American. Quotes * Chorgan: Who are you? * Yuta: Yuta, of the Clan Trilesta. * Chorgan: Th-there are no more Trilestas! * Yuta: Five survived the last Lornack raid. But on that day, a century ago, my life ended, and my search began. I was the one chosen. Transformed. My cells were altered, and my aging slowed. Enough to finish my task. .... * Worf: Your ambushes would be more successful if you bathed more often. .... * Brull: You don't like me. * Wesley Crusher: I didn't say that! * Brull: No problem. I have many friends that don't like me. But what do you know about me? * Wesley Crusher: You're a thief. * Brull: I steal to survive, not because I enjoy it! We Gatherers value our freedom, we do what we want, and we answer to no creature! * Wesley Crusher: Then why are you helping Sovereign Marouk to change all that? * Brull: Maybe because I want something better - for me, and for my children. * Wesley Crusher: You have children? * Brull: Yeah, two sons. One's just about your age. He's not any good at math. .... * Chorgan: Will you feed us? And clothe us? * Sovereign Marouk: No, of course not! We've set aside some land for you... * Chorgan: Land? Do we look like farmers? * Sovereign Marouk: Then don't farm. .... * Data: Captain, I am detecting life readings from the planet surface. As well as several small areas of thermal radiation and carbon dioxide emissions indicative of combustion. * Wesley Crusher: Camp fires, Data. * Data: Is that not what I said? .... * Jean-Luc Picard: It is remarkable, how very much alike the two of you actually are. * Chorgan: That's ridiculous! * Sovereign Marouk: Really, Captain! * Jean-Luc Picard: No, I'm quite serious. You are both able negotiators, strong leaders... * Brull: We don't obey weak leaders. * Chorgan: We have nothing in common at all. We haven't agreed to anything. * Jean-Luc Picard: You're wrong, Chorgan. We've agreed to have some brandy together. See also External Links * * * * "The Vengeance Factor" at Wikipedia * * * * References 2366 | Asteroid | Bodyguard | Captain | Commander | Computer | Cook | Disintegration | Doctor | Ensign | Extraterrestrial | Farmer | Humanoid | Klingon | Laser weapons | Outer space | Planet | Scientist | Servant | Space travel | Space vessels | Starship | Teleportation | Ten Forward | USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D | Viruses | Waiter Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Season 3 episodes Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Episodes Category:1989/Episodes Category:November, 1989/Episodes